


Lay With Me

by mightydeafeningmouse



Series: Phineas Is a Good Boyfriend [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightydeafeningmouse/pseuds/mightydeafeningmouse
Summary: "Please,Phin," Phillip whined. "I don't feel good."OrPhillip gets sick and P.T. is a good boyfriend.





	Lay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this under 2 hours, please don't judge too harshly.

"Phin, I'm sick!" Phillip announced dramatically as he draped himself across Phineas' reclined body.

Phineas let out a displeased groan. "Fuck off, 'm sleepin'," he mumbled into a pillow. 

Phillip moaned. "Phin, I'm dying." 

Phineas kicked his legs, trying to throw Phillip's burning body off his own, but Phillip was a stone; he wouldn't budge.

"Let me sleep, you fucking cockroach," Phineas responded. Abruptly, he turned onto his side, knocking Phillip off his torso.

Huffing, Phillip rolled over to face the other. He placed both hands on either side of Phineas' face, gently trying to wake him.

Phineas leaned away from Phillip's touch, his dark hazel eyes peeking out sleepily from long lashes.

Sensing that he then possessed a valued slice of Tired Phineas' attention, Phillip took that as his signal to begin. 

_"Please,_ Phin," He whined, quickly deciding that innocence and vulnerability would be most effective. "I don't feel good."

As foreseen by Phillip, Phineas was suddenly wide awake.

He sat up, all traces of grumpiness gone. Concerned hazel eyes did a quick sweep over Phillip's flush cheeks and his small frame that was buried under an entirely too big hoodie that looked suspiciously identical to one of Phineas' own.

"Are you in pain? What doesn't feel good?" Phineas shifted closer to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around the smaller man.

"Belly." Phillip leaned his head against Phineas' shoulder. "My head." Phillip let out a childlike whimper. 

Phineas sighed. "Lay down, babe. I'll make some soup." Phineas detached himself from Phillip's side, reaching for a small white pill bottle. 

"Phil," he tossed Phillip the bottle. "Take some Advil. Two tablets, alright?"

"'Kay." Phillip opened the bottle, downing two of the little grape flavored tablets. With a last glance at his boyfriend, Phineas left the room, making his way to the kitchen.

"Phin, wait," Phillip called after his retreating boyfriend. He tilted his head as Phineas came back into his bedroom. "Come lay with me."

Phineas scoffed, eyes sparkling with humor. "I'm letting your germ ridden ass into my bed. Don't push your luck," He smiled.

"Please?" His innocent blue puppy eyes peered up at Phineas, and his heart _melted._

Phineas exhaled deeply. "Fine," he muttered, crawling back under the fluffy coconut colored duvet.

Phillip nestled his head into the bigger man's chest as they embraced each other.

"I love you," Phillip mumbled sleepily into the soft shirt fabric of his human pillow.

Phineas smiled, pressing a kiss to Phillip's temple. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you found any mistakes or if you have prompts, let me know please. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
